kiwilandfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiwi City
Kiwi City is Kiwiland's largest city and is also the capital. The city has a population of 249,405 people, or 16% of Kiwiland. Originally the only city, Kiwi City is now one of four cities in Kiwiland, the others being Mercedes City, Andromeda City, Beach City and South Park. It has always been popular belief that Kiwi City should remain the only city in the country, but King Kiewii overturned this belief. The city is served by two airports – Kiwi City International Airport and Kiwi City Southend Airport. Another third airport is in development and will be known as the Kiwi City Maryville Airport. As Kiwiland has a vast road system, Kiwi City is connected to other areas via all directions. The M50 ring road was developed to provide a full loop of the city. Kiwiland Airways, Sunshine Airlines, KiwiRail, KiwiBus, CityBus and KiwiCoach all serve the city. Kiwi City has many railway stations, although Kiwi City Central railway station is the biggest. Local government The city wide administration is organised by the 'Kiwiland Cities Authority'. The Police service is 'Kiwi City Police'. The Ambulance service is 'Kiwi City Ambulance Service', which brings patients to City Hospital, Westend Hospital or Southend Royal Infirmary. The fire service is 'Kiwi City Fire Brigade'. The city is governed by the Kiwi City Authority. The police and fire service is the Kiwi City Police and Fire Services. The hospital services are a different entity, being the Kiwi City Ambulance Service. The nearest hospitals are the City Hospital, Westend Hospital and Southend Royal Infirmary. Geography Topography Kiwi City covers an area of 74 sq miles. An area which has a population of 173,131. The nearest river, Cammatus River, which feeds into the Cammatus Lake, covers the Western side of the city. The Intern River, which feeds into Lake Melona covers the south of the city. The City River, which feeds into the City Lake, covers the east of the city. The City Bay covers the north of the city. The average height of the city is 23 metres. The highest point of Kiwi City is Cammatus Hill which stands at 548 metres above sea level. The lowest point of Kiwi City is the Intern Valley at 7 metres below sea level, the Intern Valley floods several times during the year. Climate Data from Kiwi City International Airport (temperature in Fahrenheit) Districts There are 12 districts that form Kiwi City. In no particular order: #Greater Kiwi City (North) #Westend (North West) #Kingston (North East) #Corlemno (South West) #City East (East) #Southend (South) #Nestwick (South East) #Conkerhill (South) #Intern (South) #Emerlie (North East) #Elmerton (East) #City Valley (South East) Parks There are many parks in Kiwi City, including the under development theme park called 'Kingston Theme Park' located in Greater Kiwi City. A part of the Kiwiland National Park is located in Corlemno and Intern. The Cammatus Country Park is the most popular park for hikers. It is good for skiing from October to April. Demography Kiwi City's population increased by 30,000 through 2008-2011 from 141,000 to 170,000. It is the most populous city in Kiwiland and Aleutians. It is the 2nd most populous city in Alaska, with Anchorage being 1st with over 270,000. Most people from the city were born in Kiwiland. 2nd is the United States and 3rd is the United Kingdom. Economy Kiwi City generates aprox. 90% of Kiwiland's GDP. Kiwiland has the biggest economy of Alaska and the Aleutians. The Kiwi City Stock Exchange is constantly higher than London's FTSE 100. The 2007 recession made 8,500 people unemployed. Since then, over 105,000 people have been employed in many businesses. The Late 2000s financial crisis did not effect Kiwi City, even though Kiwi City Stock Exchange did lose 472 points in 1 week but quickly recovered. All professional media companies are based in Kiwi City. Many newspapers are made in Kiwi City. Including 'The City Times' which is available in all Kiwish cities. Transport Transport is described as 'hectic' in Kiwi City. The most used transport is the City Bus services which operate all over the city. Another type of transport is the Kiwi City Metro service which has many stations and lines in Kiwi City. Kiwi City International Airport and Kiwi City Southend Airport provide international and domestic flights to many places around the world. The three railway stations in Kiwi City provide travel around Kiwiland. Air The Kiwi City International Airport (KCIA) is located in the sparsely populated district of Westend. The conditions here provide flights all day. The airport has long runways so it can handle large aircraft such as the Airbus A380 and the Boeing 747. The most popular route is from KCIA to John F. Kennedy Airport in New York offered by Kiwiland Airways. Roads A major network of roads travel in and out of the city. The most popular is the M6 Motorway, which has a 48-lane motorway south of Southend. The M6 and M17 pass over the City Bay Bridge. With major routes like the M1, M2, M6, M9, M11, M29, M30 and the M40 passing through it. The city will have a new ring road which will be the newly made M43 in December 2011. The M9 also begins and ends in Kiwi City as the M9 is a national ring road circling the border of the Kiwiland Highlands. Trains The train Buses The City Bus service provides all the buses around Kiwi City and some areas outside the City border. There are over 350 buses, 400 routes and over 50,000 passengers. The busiest route is the 23A from Kiwi City to Kingston Theme Park, which has 20,000 passengers every month. This is due to the theme park and the biggest northern sandy beach in Kiwiland. Twin cities *Homer, Alaska, US *Fort Wayne, Indiana, US See also *Kiwi City International Airport *Southend Airport *Riverside Airport *List of cities